christmas surprise
by baby hosey
Summary: My 6 part Christmas special. Rinch all the way. Written as an on looker into rinchs life. Just a bit of fun, no smut but suggestion. One chapter added each day. The last will be on Xmas day. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Business was growing quiet; too quiet considering it was nearing Christmas and the wedding season, but it was quiet. Didn't people want handmade personal rings anymore? Mac had a great idea to advertise our company online as gay friendly. I was worried it would cause us problems, because not everyone was gay friendly. But then the call came…

"Hello, D and M Jewelry Service, Dale speaking." I answered.

"Hi, I'm looking to have a ring custom made for my partner for Christmas." I straight away wondered if the guy was gay or just called his little woman his partner.

"Then you've called the right place. Could we arrange a meeting? You can view our products and portfolio, and then see if it's for you."

"That would be great."

I was so glad he said yes. "When's best for you?"

"Umm... Well I can be called suddenly to work so I may need to suddenly cancel…"

"No problem, Mr..." I inquired.

"John, please." Oh, John! He sounded like a John.

"Ok John, when's best?"

"You got anything tomorrow? I know it is short notice…"

"That's fine." I looked at the diary, "Is twelve tomorrow ok?"

"Perfect."

"Ok John, I will see you tomorrow then."

"Thanks. See you then."

I hung up and wrote in his name and then the phone rang again.

"Hello, D and M Jewelry Services, Dale speaking."

"Uh yes hello, I'm calling about having a ring made for my partner for Christmas." It was a very posh sounding man, maybe an older man, again I wondered if he was gay.

"Then you've called the right place, can I invite you to come in for a chat, and you can view our products and portfolio?"

"Yes I would like that, but in my line of work I may need to suddenly cancel."

It struck me, it was near enough the same as what John had said, maybe it was just a coincidence or maybe he was with John.

"That's fine. When can you come in?"

"I know its short notice, but are there any times tomorrow?"

"Yes that's fine." I looked at the diary; it would have to be after John. "How does one thirty sound?"

"Perfect."

"Ok can I take a name, sir?"

"Harold, please."

"Ok Harold, it's written in. See you tomorrow at one thirty."

"Thank you very much and I will see you then, bye."

I hung up and then wrote his name in. I was now sure this was a couple, but I would get a better idea tomorrow.

"Mac? Honey?" I called.

"Yes, honey bunch?" said Mac appearing.

"I think we have a gay couple in tomorrow, who I'm guessing doesn't know they're each getting a ring." I laughed.

"Oh sounds good fun. What times?"

"Twelve and one thirty."

"Good, so my idea may have worked then?"

I had to admit it, "Maybe, I can't say until I see these two tomorrow."

"Ok." Mac smiled and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day soon came, and I was busy out back preparing the stuff for the two meetings.

"Will you be around Mac?" I asked him.

He kissed my cheek, "Yes baby I will be. Will I be allowed to come out and meet them?"

"Oh yes, then we can work out if they are a couple or not."

"Sounds good." and he returned to his computer.

Twelve soon came and I was all suited up ready waiting in the hallway when a tall, dark and very handsome man walked up.

"John?" I asked.

"Yes, Dale?"

He remembered my name, "Yes, pleased to meet you." and I shook his extended hand, "Come on in." I lead him through to the office, "Take a seat." I offered and sat down too.

"Sorry for all the bags, it's the only time I've had away from my partner and work to shop for Christmas."

"That's fine." I detected a gay vibe from him but put on a smile, "You buy anything nice?" I was being nosey for clues.

"Yes but I'm not sure about one of them…" Hmm question for when he's more comfortable.

"Always the way. So what brought you to us?"

"Good question, I went online and saw you were a gay friendly jeweler and that was that."

"Huh, told you." came Mac's voice as he walked through the door.

"Sorry about that John, this is Mac my partner in work and life."

"Hi." Mac smiled.

"He told me to let him put gay friendly on our page."

"It's a good idea; I couldn't be sitting like this in a normal custom jeweler. So you're the computer whiz are you?" he asked Mac, was he flirting with him? I was growing defensive.

"Yes, I am. Dale's the brawn and I'm the brains." And Mac was responding!

"Like me and my partner, he's the computer whiz." He sighed.

"are you very much in love?" I asked.

"Yes, first man I've ever loved."

"Aww so sweet." both Dale and I responded at once. We all laughed.

"Uh Mac, as a smaller smart guy, would you..." John rustled in a bag "wear... this?" he said standing with a beautiful coat in his hands. Mac's eyes shone.

"Yes, it's beautiful. Your partner's lucky."

"Yes but thanks. I was worried about this one."

I was glad John was now being so open with Mac and me.

"Well I'm off. I'll be out for a bit, see you maybe soon." Mac said.

"Yes maybe, bye."

"Bye." And Mac turned, "Bye honey."

"Bye." I called and then got back to work.

He seemed impressed with our work and said he wanted us to make him a ring.

"I think this size would be better, he has slender, small hands."

"Then I would advise this one. So, are we making it now or are we doing a deposit for the work after Christmas?" I guessed it would be the latter, but wanted to make sure.

"Deposit, then he can come in with me in case he wants to change it, which he might."

"Sounds like Mac." I laughed.

A price was set and the deposit was paid. "Here's your slip; it tells your partner all about the ring, and the metals in it. Call after Christmas and we can book you in."

"Thank you so much Dale. I've felt very welcome here. I just hope I get the response I hope for."

"Is it a proposal?" I was growing very interested.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, he's a very private, shy person, but we will see."

"Ok John, have a good Christmas and I'll see you soon."

We shook hands, his grip was strong, and I bet his partner loved his strong hands on him. I'd have to remember that when the next client arrived.

"Say bye to Mac for me." He said and left.

I shut the door and called Mac on his cell.

"Honey?" came his voice.

"I have a few ways to tell if the next guy is his partner. Are you going to be back?"

"Not till around two."

"That's fine, he'll still be here then."

"Ok I'll pop in; did he want the ring made?"

"Yes he did, after Christmas."

"Good, it's slowly picking up."

"I'm glad. Right, I'll see you later." I heard a knock on the door, "harold's here. Bye baby." And I hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Stood before me was a short, smartly dressed older guy with glasses, but he was very cute; and he was also carrying lots of bags.

"Harold?" I enquired.

"Yes. You must be Dale I presume?"

"Yes. Do you need a hand with a bag?"

"Please." He smiled and I took a larger one then shook his hand. "Come on in."

"Thank you." He was very polite, "Did I disturb a phone call?" he asked. As we walked through I noticed his prominent limp, it looked painful.

"No it was only my partner, Mac."

"I'm guessing the M in the company name?"

I showed him the seat and sat down opposite him. "Yes, we work together as well as being together."

"I guessed so. I found you online, and it's difficult to find a jeweler that advertises as being gay friendly. Did you do the web page?"

"No, that's Mac's expertise."

"He's talented."

"He'll like hearing that; he's the brains between me and him, and I'm just the brawn." I quoted John to see if I got a rise.

"Sounds like me and my partner, he's the brawn."

I laughed; I was very suspicious now. "So what was it you're looking to get?"

"A plain, titanium band. It needs to be quite heavy duty. He works with his hands and I'd like a larger band, unlike me he has larger hands."

He must be John's partner, if he wasn't I'd eat my shoes. "Ok, well I'll show you what we offer."

I showed him all the products and he chose one.

"Is this being made now or on a deposit until after Christmas?"

"Can we do it as a deposit? Then he can decide which finger he wants it for."

"Is it with a proposal?" I asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. It depends on him."

"Fair enough." I heard the door open, "Ah Mac is back."

"Wonderful." smiled Harold.

Mac stepped in. "Harold this is Mac, my partner."

Harold stood and shook Mac's hand; "Pleased to meet you." he smiled.

A price was set and a deposit paid and I handed him the slip. "This is for your partner; it details the ring and the metals it's made of. Once Christmas is over, call and we can book you in for a fitting."

"That's wonderful. Thank you." He lifted the larger bag, "Can I ask for your opinion?"

I was stunned as was Mac, "Yes, what's that?"

He pulled out a beautiful leather, waist length coat. "Wow." I said without thinking.

"My partners about your build Dale, would you wear this?"

That was it; I was more than sure he was with John. "Yes I would, it's beautiful. Your partner must be an amazing man to be bought that."

"He is, indeed." He packed it away, "Thank you, and I will be in touch soon." He shook our hands and left.

"He has to be John's partner." I stated to Mac.

"Why? There are many couples like us together. I think he is too geeky and plain for John, I bet John goes for ages. Anyway, Harold is clearly older than John."

Suddenly, I didn't like this chat, "Maybe, but we'll see after Christmas."

We suddenly did get many gay men and women wanting work done for Christmas. Mac was right to add it to the site. I just prayed John and Harold would return together or with their respective partners. Christmas came and I couldn't wait to get back to work; the day after Boxing Day came the call I have been waiting for.

"D and M jewelers, Dale speaking."

"Hello Dale, it's Harold." I waited for the next bit to come.

"Hello Harold, calling to book the fitting?" I acted normal and awaited for what he said next.

"Yes, but I'll need extra time."

"Oh, ok why is that?" I held my breath.

"As I need a fitting, my partner also needs one."

"How's that?"

"Well it appears you did a consolation with him the same day you did mine."

"Oh, what's his name?" I knew it was coming.

"John." I could have laughed.

"Oh yes I know. You're together? Wow."

"Yes, so can we book for us to be fitted together?"

"Of course, when are you free?"

"Tomorrow?"

I looked at the diary, "How does twelve tomorrow sound?"

"Sounds perfect, see you tomorrow Dale."

"Yes. Bye." and I hung up, "Told you, huh?"

Mac appeared, "What did you say?"

"Harold called," I looked at the diary, and only one John came the same day as Harold. "John and Harold are together."

"What? Did he tell you?"

"Yes. So Ha-ha."

"Yes, great. Bet they look funny together."

"Well, we will find out tomorrow at twelve."

"Good. Work at last." Mac said and went back into his work room.

It was a quiet day and I sat around wondering how they would look together and how they would act. Most couples weren't as open and free as Mac and I, but I wondered how they would be. Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came and it was soon almost twelve.

"Mac, you around?" I called; I knew he wanted to see them arrive as much as I did.

"Yes, I'm here."

Then the knock came, "I'll get it." I smiled, and went to the door.

I opened it with Mac standing next to me. "Ah good afternoon Harold, John, how are you today?" Straight away I noticed John's arm across Harold's back, but John looked very uneasy.

"We're fine." smiled Harold.

"Good come in." I smiled

"Thank you." smiled Harold and he stepped in just before John, who looked behind him first, which I found odd.

"Come on through." I said and lead them to the office, "Please, have a seat." I smiled; they didn't look that odd together, just not very easy together, like a tension. They sat and just looked at me.

"Ok…" I said.

"I'll be outside, shout if you need me." Mac said and left.

"So I see you both liked your coats?" I laughed.

"You asked an opinion too?" John laughed looking to Harold.

"Yes, I don't know what a guy your build would suit. Dale's the right size to have an idea."

I blushed a little, Harold saw me as John's build? John was fit, and he clearly worked out, a lot.

John laughed again "I did the same asking Mac about yours."

"Your so alike." I commented.

"Only in small ways." said Harold sounding not so happy.

"Right, now on to business." I said leading the conversation to clearly safe territory. I looked around for the folder of the rings, and I knew I had it earlier, "Mac?" I called and he re appeared, "Have you seen the ring folder?"

"Umm... Yes you had it."

"Hush." I felt stupid, "I'll go find it, won't be a minute." I quickly left, and as I did I heard Mac laugh.

I went through the work office and found it. I'd clearly left it there earlier when I was talking to Mac, talking, right... I laughed to myself and walked back in. All were laughing.

"Found it." I said.

"Good." Mac said and laughed again before leaving.

"Right," I smiled, "this..."I said opening the folder, "is your rings. John yours is more like this, it's a little bigger than Harold's. And Harold, yours is more like this."

"You chose the engraving too?" asked Harold.

"Yes, that's funny?"

"Indeed." Harold said.

I noticed he was definitely the less sociable one. He seemed defensive and off, he wasn't like this at the consultation. I wondered if it was just when he was around John.

"Do you want to make any changes before we measure you both up?"

"I don't." John smiled. "Harold?"

"Nor do I."

"Good. So I'll get Mac in and he can measure you both up. He does all the work, I'm just the face." I smiled.

"Like Nathan was." I heard Harold say. John just looked at him. "I won't be but a second." I stood and as I turned I saw John take Harold's hand. Nathan? I wondered who he could be or been, was stated past tense.

"Mac, hun, we're ready for measuring."

Mac turned, "Alright, are they okay? Any change in orders?"

"No, but Harold's very off with me. I'm a little worried."

"Oh he seemed ok with me. Maybe it's a defensive thing."

"Maybe, when I said I was the face of the business he said like 'Nathan', maybe he doesn't like me as I remind him of someone?"

Mac came closer to me. "Honey, just chill. It'll be done soon then we won't have to see them anymore. Come here." he said and pulled me into his arms. I loved how he made me feel so calm and cared for.

He would never say he loved me; he had lost the last person he loved and I found him just after. I helped him, but always knew he would never love again. I knew in his own way he loved me and that was all that mattered.

"Give us a kiss before we go back in." He smiled and I kissed him, it broke all the rules we set about work but it was worth it.

He pulled back, "Come on let's sort this out."

I nodded and followed Mac in. "Sorry about that." I said, trying to find a reason. I looked up and they had both taken off their jackets. "Is it too hot in here?" I enquired.

"No, we're fine." John said smiling a big smile.

I suspected they had been doing something but so had I.


	5. Chapter 5

"Right." Mac said. "I'll measure the dominant first." he said going towards Harold, who put his hand out. Mac looked back. "I knew you'd be pulling that face." he laughed.

"What? What face?" I was surprised by his words.

"The 'oh my god no' face."

"What?"

"You as usual expected me to go to John, as he's stereotypically the manly one, so dominant. But it's obvious it's Harold."

"Is it?" I asked feeling stupid.

"Dale, it's cool. I don't get the whole thing either." John said.

"I'm glad it's not just me. I've not been very open with who I am for long, I was married to a woman before I met Mac so this is all still alien to me." I stunned myself; the words just fell out, and it was easy to confess.

"Same, before I met Harold I was practically a monk, got near no one but had always been with women."

"But you just fall, don't you?" I smiled at John.

He reached for Harold's knee, and patted it. "Yes you do."

"Right now that's out the way, Harold, what finger is it going on?" asked Mac.

Harold opened his mouth but no words came out, he looked at John who to me looked surprised.

"Did you not discuss this?" I asked stating the obvious.

"No." Harold said still looking at John.

"We'll go out and give you time to talk. We will just be outside this room when you're ready. If it's not today we can postpone it till you are, alright?" said Mac in a very matter of fact way.

"Thanks, yes can we have a minute?" asked John.

"Yes its fine, your the only ones in today so take your time." I added and left with Mac following.

He pulled the door shut and bit his lip to stop a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I think John wants his on his ring finger, but I don't think Harold does. This could be fun to listen to."

I nodded and we stood near the door, it was paper thin as was the walls so we could hear them.

"Harold, hun do you want to discuss this now or at home?" asked John.

Home? They shared a home, they must be serious.

"No let's get it done and over with, which do you want yours for?" Harold replied.

Mac turned to me again and shook his head.

"Well I want mine for my ring finger, my heart finger."

"Heart finger?" laughed Harold, I felt John's sentiment but I didn't know how he would react to being teased.

"Yes that's what it's called. Is it a problem that I want it there?" He sounded a little tense.

"No, it's up to you."

"Ah so this is you trying to stop me, is it? Wind me up so I have it for another and so I don't look like I'm committed to you."

"No."

"Not no, its a yes. I know how your brain works."

"No."

"Stop saying no."

This was gonna turn ugly…

"John, hush... I love you but I can't put a ring on your finger."

"Then don't, fuck it. I'll go out to that room you measure for your ring, then leave I'll do my own then we are each wearing our own rings. No exchanges, no problems."

I felt so bad and sorry for John, he clearly did love Harold, a lot, but maybe it wasn't as strong as Harold's side.

"John no."

"What? Why not? Talk to me, say more than no." I heard a chair move.

"John... You know all about my past and who I am; I don't want to ruin what we have."

"But how will it? You never had a ring before nor have I. I'm not asking anything more from you than I get now; it's a ring, a piece of metal on my finger. I'm not asking for marriage or anything. Just..."

I was hanging on to John's every word, I'd marry him, and his words were amazing, full of so much love, why wouldn't Harold respond?

"Just what, John?" Harold's voice calmed.

"Harold, I have no one in my life but you, I will never marry or know any other happiness but you. I have never worn a ring on that finger and I want to. I want to know how it feels and see how people change around me. I'm yours and I want people to know that I'm taken"

"But what about work? Will you be safe with it on?"

Safe? What the hell did these two men do as work?

"In what way?"

"Well you need to get close to people; they may not respond if they think it's not a sexual thing. A man with a ring, that instantly suggests they are married and unavailable. Won't it hinder you?"

"Well I could leave it with you when I go off and you can put it back on when I'm back."

Sexual thing? A pimp and escort? What were these two up to?

"That sounds best." Finally Harold was backing down.

"So I can have it for that finger?" John sounded happy.

"Yes you can."

I heard lips smacking. "Hush." I mouthed to Mac who grabbed his cell and pointed that he was going, I listened again.

"So, where's yours going?" I heard John say.

"Same as yours."

I could have screamed, finally the outcome John wanted.

"Really?"

"Yes, I want people to know I'm yours."

Ohh perfect outcome.

"I need to stand." I heard Harold say then more scrapping of a chair.

With Mac gone I couldn't go back into work, I knocked on the door, and entered. Harold was in John's arms, they looked so sweet.

"Sorry. Mac had to take a call do you want us to come in once he's back?"

"Please." smiled Harold.

"Ok." I said and left.

I was so happy they had sorted it out.

I sat on the work bench waiting for Mac to return, he soon reappeared smiling.

"You ok?"

"Yes just reserved us a table at your favourite restaurant."

"Can we manage that?"

"Yes, I'll explain how later."

"Ok, let's go in."

I opened the door to find John sat on my desk, Harold between his thighs kissing like they would die if they parted. I smiled and Mac coughed.

John quickly stood up, "Sorry...umm...yeah." He said and Harold quickly sat down again.

"It's fine." I smiled, much worse had happened on and around the desk, but I wouldn't tell them that. "Are you sorted now?"

John sat down, "Yes we are."

"Good, so Harold which finger?" asked Mac.

"Left ring finger." he smiled, "Same with you, John?"

"Yes." John smiled taking Harold's hand.

"Good." He measured and wrote down the sizes. "Ok I'll start working on them Monday. I'll call once they're done." Mac said smiling at me.

"Good, I can't wait." said Harold standing and John followed suit.

"See you later then." I said and perched on my desk.

"I'll see you out." said Mac following them to the door.

"Bye." I called.

"Bye." Both John and Harold called.

The door closed and I breathed a big sigh. I was so glad they got sorted out. Mac came back to me and wrapped his arms around my neck; I tucked mine in his back pockets and felt something like a small sealed bag. I pulled it out and I looked down. It had two tiny black dots in it.

"What are these honey?" I asked.

Mac looked at them. "uh yes those, I must put them in the safe or I'll lose them. They're chips."

"Chips?" I asked.

"Yeah, Harold's a computer programmer and they want them in their rings."

"What? Why?"

"No idea, maybe a tracker? I don't ask I just do as asked especially for an extra hundred."

"What? When did you cut that deal?" I couldn't remember hearing them discuss it.

"When you went to get the folder, Harold talked about programming John's new cell and asked if I could put these in their rings. He offered a hundred to keep silent and I wasn't going to argue."

"No. So is that how we're going out for a meal?"

"Yes it is."

"You spoil me too much."

"But your worth it." and he kissed me.

"Home time?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll just lock these away." And he vanished out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The days soon passed and Mac was busy making their rings with the added chips. I found it odd to hide a chip in a ring, but John obviously knew about it so it couldn't be anything bad.

"Done, I think." Mac smiled setting the rings down on the cloth.

I bent down. "Looks like they are."

"Just need a shine, do you want to call or shall I?"

"I'll call, set it for tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, I can give it a good polish then."

"Ok." I went to the office, looking for Harold's number. I dialed and waited for an a answer.

"Hello." Came a husky, heavy breathing reply.

"I'm calling for Harold, its Dale from the jewelers."

"Hi... Dale... It's John." It sounded so odd.

"Hi, I just wanted to tell you the rings are ready for collection, can you come in tomorrow morning?"

"I think so...one second."

I heard him cover the end with his hand, and his muffled voice then Harold's. He too sounded breathless; I can't have caught them mid act, had I?

"That's fine unless a job comes up."

"Ok just call if it's problem, shall we say ten for now?"

"Fine... See you... Tomorrow... Bye."

"Yes bye." I hung up and laughed. "Mac? Mac come here."

He appeared shortly after I called him. "I think I caught them in the middle of something." I said with a wink.

"No, and he answered?"

"Yeah, John did on Harold's cell."

Mac laughed. "I'd die if you did that, proper passion killer."

I laughed and Mac went back to the work room. I sat thinking about the odd couple; they were so different and yet so alike. I was so curious about them and their lives, but curiosity killed the cat so I let it slide.

The next day came and no call had come so I guessed they were still coming.

"It's almost ten." smiled Mac, "You ready?"

"Yes. I'll try not to laugh. Just don't look at me."

"Ok"

The knock came, "I'll go." I said and opened the door. Harold stood in front with john behind when I opened the door. "Come in." I smiled.

"Thank you." Harold smiled, and then I noticed he and John were holding hands. A new thing for them, last time it seemed very uneasy. We got to the office and we all sat down.

"You excited?" asked Mac.

"Yes." said Harold sounding very eager; clearly some fun with John got him in a good mood.

Mac pulled out the cloth, opening it and laid the rings on it.

"Wow." John said, "they're amazing. The shine…"

"Takes a day to get them that good. I'll give you a cloth to use to keep them clean." said Mac proudly. "I hope the engraving is as you expected?"

Harold picks the bigger up (John's) and looked at it, then showed John.

"Perfect." John said nodding, as did Harold who then took John's left hand.

"Do you want us to leave while you do this?" I asked feeling a little awkward.

"No, it's fine with me, John?"

"It's fine."

I nodded and stayed seated, and then I felt Mac's hands on my shoulders.

"John," Harold stared, "I love you, and I'm proud to put this on your finger to show you and everyone else that I'm yours and committed." He finished as he slid the ring on.

"Perfect fit." John noted as he twisted it with his fingers. "Does feel funny though." He smiled.

"You'll get used to it." I added then smiled up at Mac.

John picked up the smaller ring, taking his hand, "Harold," he started then paused a long second, "you said it all. I want this to keep us strong and no matter what, even when we're apart for days, I'll be with you always. I love you." And he slid the ring on smiling.

"I like it." smiled Harold, "It does feel odd, but I love it."

"That's it now, Harold." John said sounding serious.

"That's what?" Harold asked. I held my breath unsure what John would say.

"That you're mine now, as the rings say 'forever' and I couldn't be happier." He moved his hand to Harold's neck and pulled him into his lips. It was sweet.

"Thank you so much gentlemen. You've done such a great job and welcomed us endlessly." said Harold, "Now money time."

I found the folder and worked out how much they each owed and they paid cash. I've not seen so much money for a long time, and it was usually always card.

"Right time to head home." Harold smiled and stood, his hand extended. I stood. "Thank you so much for everything." and shook hands, and John did the same nodding and he took Harold's hand as they left. I let them out then turned back to Mac.

"They're such a funny couple, like us." he said. I looked from him to the desk; a double ring box sat on it that wasn't there before.

"Dale?" I heard Mac call.

"Yes." I said looking up.

"Come open it."

I walked over and opened the box to reveal two rings. "What's this?"

"That's yours, on the left, and mine."

I was stunned; Mac had always been so against rings and, that. "What? Why?"

"Seeing them together gave me faith again in love and relationships." He took the larger ring out and took my left hand, "I love you." He said as he slipped the ring on. "And yes I will say it more. Those two changed my life, and I will keep it this way, always."

I blushed, and then felt tears forming; I took the other ring and then his left hand. "I love you too, always." And slipped it on then kissed him.

How could two complete strangers help Mac and I so much without doing anything at all? It amazed me.

"It feels funny," I stated, "but I love it."

"Same and I do too."

I sat in the chair again and looked at my ring. Many years I'd gone without one, but now I had one again. I wondered how Harold and John felt with theirs on. I owed them so much, but doubted I'd ever see them again to thank them.


End file.
